


Dollar

by weirdlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Anorexia, Bullied Harry, Bullying, Fluff and Smut, Football Player Louis, Football | Soccer, High School, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Multi, Relationship(s), Sad Louis, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Young Harry, Young Harry Styles, Young Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Young Louis, young Liam, young zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdlarry/pseuds/weirdlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dollar bill lost in the park.</p><p>But that truly wouldn't stop two boys from meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this story is supposed to be a "short story" at first but then after it hits a few chapters.... BAM there it is full chapters C: 
> 
> I also will have this story on my Wattpad in a bit. If you want to know my Wattpad it is..
> 
> _weird_larry_

There was once a boy, actually _two_.

One's name was, **Harry**.

And the other's was, **Louis**.

 

 **Louis** _was_ older than **Harry** at the time, _5 and 6_ , they were young.

 

But, here is the catch. They don't even know each other, not in the slightest bit.

 

 


	2. They never met?

It was kind of funny really.

**Two boys.**

They didn't even know each other either.

 

Sure, they both went to the same park... But never really saw one another.

The same old park _everyday_. But never a glance or a "Hi" was every said.

Maybe it was for a reason? Maybe fate didn't want it to happen yet?

I don't know but it was _odd_ , ******__two average boys** but never any contact, it was weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! I didn't forget about this story C; I'm going to be adding my other story on here soon and thanks for the kudos

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys like this! I came up with this shitty idea in the bath lmao so yep...
> 
> BTW
> 
> if you'd like to follow my IG or Twitter here they are.. ahahha....
> 
> Instagram: _weird_larry_  
> Twitter: _weird_larry_
> 
>  
> 
> YEP THEY ARE ALL BASICALLY THE SAME LMAO


End file.
